Pourquoi
by Didou367
Summary: Un mot pour poser une question. Il suffit d'une mauvaise suite pour poser la mauvaise question. Mais si c'est celle que l'on prononce, n'est-ce pas car, inconsciemment, on en attend la réponse ?


Bon, c'est mon premier OS d'Eyeshield 21, donc bon, je suis pas sûre. Surtout pour le caractère, en fait... J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC ^^".

Bref, les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Je suis censé être le meilleur... Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu... »

Accoudé à la rambarde, cette sorte de barrière entre le terrain et le public, Kamiya se remettait en question, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'ici, sa prééminence en tant que running back lui semblait indiscutable. Et pourtant...  
Le souffle du vent ébouriffa davantage sa tignasse d'un gris bleuté, déjà suffisamment hirsute, mais il n'en avait cure. Qu'est-ce que le désordre de ses cheveux pouvait bien lui faire, comparé à cette défaite cuisante ?

Cette défaite incompréhensible...

Dès le début, tout avait semblé être en sa faveur. Il était au mieux de sa forme, avait couru, comme toujours, à une vitesse ahurissante. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, personne ne pouvait même l'effleurer. Il les passait tous sans aucun souci, grâce à son Wolf fang. Il avait bien montré que, contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser, il n'avait pas que de la gueule, qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose derrière. Personne ne pouvait le contredire, sa vélocité était impressionnante.

Même lui, ce petit qui s'était permis de sous-estimer son équipe, les Misaki Wolves, qui s'était permis de le regarder de haut, de se croire intouchable, plus rapide que lui... Ce... Kaitani Riku... Le running back des Seibu Wild Gunmans... Même lui, avec son Rodeo Drive, n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Même lui n'avait pas été capable de tenir face à ces longues jambes qui étaient les siennes, son principal atout.  
A force de railleries, il avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Son adversaire ne réfléchissait même plus, il se contentait de foncer avec hargne. Et lui, hautain mais calme, dominait la partie, il le savait bien.

Et puis... C'était là qu'il ne comprenait plus. Ce match qu'il avait joué le jour-même, il lui semblait en avoir déjà oublié la moitié. Comment cela était-il possible ? Était-ce son orgueil démesuré qui avait effacé de sa mémoire toute trace de cet échec honteux ? Sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi...  
Mais il aimerait comprendre. Pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il, en fin de compte, perdu, lui qui était censé tous les dépasser de loin. Pourquoi son adversaire l'avait emporté, alors que tout semblait le désigner comme étant le vainqueur de ce duel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kamiya ? , s'enquit une voix railleuse que le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre à de très nombreuses reprises, la première fois remontant à la veille.  
-Tu viens me rire au nez ? , répliqua le susnommé, ignorant la question de son interlocuteur. Pas très glorieux, tout ça...  
-Pas moins que le fait d'avoir perdu après l'avoir tant ramenée, non ? Alors oui, je pense pouvoir me permettre de te rire au nez. »

Taiga soupira, amer. Effectivement, il n'était pas vraiment en position de parler. ''L'avoir ramenée''... Il ne considérait pas vraiment ses paroles comme étant prétentieuses, elles lui avaient semblé tout à fait correctes. Sans doute car il avait été confiant, il n'avait jamais douté de sa victoire.  
Ouais, au final, il avait été assez pompeux. Tant pis.

« C'est un honneur que tu me fais là, dis donc. Tu viens jusqu'à moi pour me recracher ma défaite à la gueule, c'est vraiment que tu as besoin de te sentir supérieur, se moqua t-il en jaugeant l'autre de son regard perçant, suffisant.  
-Ne me confonds pas avec toi. J'ai oublié un truc dans les vestiaires, en ressortant, je t'ai vu. J'étais curieux, c'est tout. »

L'homme-loup plongea ses pupilles fendues dans les prunelles topaze de celui qui l'avait surpassé. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans sourciller, ayant compris qu'un combat oculaire venait de s'engager. Et comme pour toute autre sorte de compétition, il était inconcevable qu'il perde. Que ce soit sa vitesse ou son mental que l'on mettait à l'épreuve, il l'emporterait. La victoire ou rien.  
Ainsi passèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence total, aucun des deux ne semblant vouloir lâcher le morceau, animés par cette même fierté emphatique. Pour l'un, il s'agissait d'un besoin quasi-maladif de réussite, pour l'autre, de conserver un semblant de dignité, de ne pas se discréditer sur tous les points de vue. Tous deux étaient, finalement, assez semblables.

Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, Kamiya se sentit faire un pas en avant, se rapprochant de son rival, qui ne coupa pourtant pas le contact visuel. Et encore un, tout en fixant obstinément les orbes cobalt de l'autre, illuminés par une envie de vaincre incommensurable. Et puis encore un, ne laissant entre qu'une distance bien menue. Malgré tout, Riku ne paraissait pas s'apprêter à baisser les yeux, au grand-dam de l'adolescent aux jambes fuselées.

Semblant comprendre la stratégie de son concurrent, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'une couleur neigeuse exceptionnellement naturelle esquissa un sourire goguenard. Il franchit le peu d'espace les séparant et, sans mettre fin à la joute visuelle, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son opposant. Étrangement, au lieu de se débattre ou d'essayer à tout prix de rompre le contact, celui-ci entrouvrit ses lèvres, invitant la langue du petit cowboy à entamer une danse passionnée avec la sienne. Malheureusement pour lui, au lieu d'accéder à sa demande implicite, l'autre mit inopinément fin au baiser et fit quelques pas en arrière, considérant son antagoniste d'un air victorieux.

« Tu as perdu, déclara t-il fièrement.  
-Comment ça, j'ai perdu ?! , s'estomaqua son interlocuteur, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur à la limite de la lubricité.  
-Tu as fermé les yeux. »

Il avait fermé les yeux... ? A quel moment ? La réponse lui vint d'elle-même sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé... Ce Riku... Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour sortir victorieux d'un duel, quel qu'il soit.  
Il serra rageusement les poings, furieux contre lui-même. Au final, face à Kaitani Riku, il serait perdant sur tous les points de vue. Devant lui, il ne pouvait plus prétendre à une quelconque dignité, certainement pas après avoir échoué deux fois de suite. Deux fois... En une seule journée, qui plus est. Lui qui était particulièrement mauvais perdant, aujourd'hui, il était servi.

« Tch, j'appelle pas ça perdre, moi, nia t-il. Ta manière d'avoir gagné n'est pas franchement fair-play.  
-Tu essayes de sauver les meubles, là, constata railleusement Riku. Et peu importe la manière de gagner, ce qui compte, c'est la victoire. La fin justifie les moyens.  
-Dis plutôt que tu avais peur de perdre. Tu te sentais faiblir, alors tu as sorti l'artillerie lourde. J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu.  
-Tu déconnes, j'espère ? – Devant l'air sérieux de son allocutaire, il lâcha un rire désabusé – Mais je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es approché de moi, au départ pour, je suppose, me troubler. Alors, de toi et moi, qui a vraiment eu peur de perdre ? »

Taiga grommela en apercevant le petit sourire narquois de celui qui l'avait vaincu à deux reprises en un jour. Sourire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver séduisant. Provoquant, certes, avec la commissure droite plus relevée que la gauche, révélant à peine une dentition que l'on pouvait deviner d'une blancheur semblable à celle de ses cheveux.

Violemment, il secoua la tête sous le regard inquisiteur de son rival, se maudissant d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Ce type l'avait déjà vaincu, deux fois de surcroît, il n'allait pas en plus... Le trouver mignon ? Premièrement, c'était un homme, tout comme lui. Deuxième, cet homme était avant tout son rival, s'il venait à penser qu'il lui plaisait (ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, que cela soit bien clair), il s'en servirait, à n'en pas douter, pour l'humilier davantage. Hors de question que cela arrive.

« Bon, j'y vais, soupira Kaitani en tournant les talons. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

L'homme-loup le regarda s'éloigner avec... Regret ? Oui, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait qu'il reste encore avec lui, parce que cette espèce de jeu lui plaisait bien, qu'il souhaitait continuer à tester celui qui l'avait détrôné de sa place de meilleur running back du Kantô. Voir jusqu'à où ils pouvaient aller comme ça, mieux le cerner pour mieux comprendre pourquoi...

« Attends, héla t-il d'une voix presque suppliante. »

Le running back des Wild Gunmans se retourna et, de ses pupilles topaze, l'incita à exprimer sa pensée. Quelque part, il était content qu'il l'ait retenu. Il avait envie de continuer à jouer, de voir jusqu'où son adversaire irait par orgueil. Il ressentait l'indéfinissable besoin de voir davantage son visage vaniteux se crisper sous la honte, son regard fomentateur se baisser piteusement, sa voix gouailleuse trémuler sous l'effet de l'humiliation.  
Il était amusant de penser qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, ce gars l'irritait au point de lui donner des envies de meurtre, avec ses ''J'me la pète peut-être un peu trop, non ? '', bafouillés sur ton penaud factice. Et voilà que maintenant, il appréciait presque sa présence. Sans doute était-ce pour la raison qu'au final, tous deux étaient semblables.

« Pourquoi ? , demanda subitement Kamiya d'une voix inhabituellement hésitante.  
-Pourquoi quoi ? »

L'homme-loup leva planta son regard perçant dans les iris saphir de Riku, une fois de plus, à la différence près que cette fois-ci, il n'engageait nullement un duel oculaire. Non, il voulait juste y lire les sentiments qu'il pouvait bien lui inspirer. Effectivement, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître (lui-même en était éberlué), il avait follement besoin de savoir ce qu'il suscitait en ce gars qui l'avait ridiculisé.

« Pourquoi ai-je envie de connaître les sentiments que je provoque en toi ? – Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire – Euh... Non ! Je voulais dire... Pourquoi... »

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il balbutiait. Lui, Kamiya Taiga, l'exemple le plus parfait de l'homme confiant, décidé. Pas le genre à être gêné de quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas d'une question qu'il aurait posée ? Mais là, avoir posé CETTE question... Ça l'embarrassait vraiment. Après, par le biais de celle-ci, il donnait une importance au rival, ce qui était, de son point de vue, une forme de soumission. Or, il était hors de question qu'il se soumette à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à ce type.

Le cowboy le scruta d'un air quelque peu soucieux. Et perdu, aussi. Il promena ses iris céruléens sur le visage de son interlocuteur, s'attardant sur la petite cicatrice, barrant son petit nez mutin, qui fit fleurir sur ses lèvres un infime sourire amusé.

Comme il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, il se rapprocha de l'adolescent à la tignasse d'un gris bleuté, ce dernier grommelant à peine quelques mots à cette brutale proximité, puis passa un doigt curieux sur la mince balafre, sous les yeux écarquillés de l'autre qui, pourtant, ne pipa mot. Ce doigt descendit ensuite lentement jusqu'aux lèvres du jeune homme qu'il effleura, torpide. Le contact de sa peau hâlée avec le croc, étrangement acéré, de son adversaire, le fit frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce que... , entama celui-ci d'une voix mal assurée.  
-J'essaye de répondre à ta question, répondit nonchalamment le running back. »

Sur ces mots, il retira son doigt, pour bien vite le remplacer par ses lèvres qui vinrent frôler leurs congénères, taquines. La réponse de celles-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Fébrile, l'homme-loup mit fin aux politesses et pressa ardemment ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme à la toison neigeuse et, de sa langue râpeuse, quémanda l'autorisation d'entrée qui ne tarda pas. La langue de Riku, joueuse, ne rentra pas dans le vif du sujet, préférant largement faire languir l'autre en se contenta de titiller la petite impatiente. Cette dernière, s'irritant bien vite, s'apprêta à elle-même engager la danse enflammée lorsque Kaitani mit promptement fin à tout cela en s'éloignant de lui.

« Que... , balbutia Kamiya, émoustillé.  
-Je viens juste d'y répondre, à ta question, déclara indolemment le jeune homme aux cheveux albes. Médite là-dessus. »

Et cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon. L'autre n'essaya point de le retenir, comme dans un état second. Et de toute manière, le retenir une seconde fois, ce serait le summum du dérisoire, bien qu'il ait particulièrement envie de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Sans doute était-ce d'ailleurs sur cela qu'il était censé méditer. Il n'y manquerait pas.

En tout cas, il ne savait toujours pas...

« Pourquoi ai-je perdu... , bredouilla t-il avant de, finalement, quitter ce terrain qui avait été celui de sa plus grande avanie. »


End file.
